You and I
by Burung Biru
Summary: Satu hal yang kusadari setelah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kau pernah merasa tertekan dengan perasaan apapun yang menimpamu. Namun ingat, selalu ada jalan untuk keluar dari semua itu. Selalu ada pintu kebahagiaan yang tersedia untukmu. Hanya saja, apakah kau berani mengetuk dan masuk kedalamnya? / warning inside.


**Title : You and I**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Hinata's POV, dll.**

**Story by Yoshida Hanako**

.

.

.

Setiap pagi, ada seseorang yang selalu kunantikan. Sikapnya yang selalu tenang itu, membuatku hampir selalu kehabisan napas. Atmosfer disekitarnya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Koridor sekolah yang sepi, selalu menjadi tempat yang tepat untukku melihatnya. Dia adalah kapten basket disekolah kami. Karenanya, ia selalu menjadi yang pertama kali berada disekolah. Melakukan latihan pagi adalah rutinitasnya.

Sebagai salah satu penggemarnya, tentu hal ini tak kulewatkan. Sekolah dimulai jam sembilan pagi, dan aku datang dua jam sebelumnya. Setiap memasuki gerbang sekolah, napasku selalu sesak karena berlari. Aku tak ingin melewatkan latihan pagi orang itu. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Cinta pertamaku.

Seperti biasa, sekolah sangat sepi. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang datang, dan kebanyakan anak kelas tiga. Setelah mengatur napas, aku berjalan menuju gedung kelas dua. Tak banyak siswa yang ada di kelasku, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya aku seorang. Karena sisa dari mereka hanya para komite kedisplinan yang sering memeriksa ruangan.

Dan dari sekian banyak pemandangan indah pagi ini, hanya satu mataku tertuju. Lapangan basket outdoor yang menjadi pemisah gedung kelas tiga dan dua, tempat favoritnya. Sejenak, duniaku terhenti. Melihat senyumnya merekah setelah berhasil melakukan _slam dunk_, menggelitik hatiku.

Tanpa terasa hal ini menjadi kebiasaanku setiap hari. Mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Hanya dari sini. Angin pagi berhembus menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut panjangku. Serbuk-serbuk cinta berterbangan dan kembali hinggap di hatiku. Menata pecahan perasaan ini yang hanya untuknya.

Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar oleh kenyataan. Semuanya tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Perasaan ini harus bisa tersampaikan atau akulah yang akhirnya tersakiti. Waktuku tak banyak lagi. Karena dua minggu setelah hari ini ujian kelas tiga akan berlangsung. Yang artinya pertemuanku dengannya akan ... sirna.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya, kami berpapasan dikoridor sekolah. Dia yang baru selesai latihan sore terlihat lelah dengan peluh membanjiri keningnya. Bajunya juga basah. Aku yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

_Mengapa kau selalu terlihat memaksakan diri?_

Dia berjalan kearahku. Senyumnya masih sama. Auranya masih sama. Baunya masih sama. Mengapa pria ini selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Pada orang yang sama. Dia.

"A-ano... senpai?"

"Hm?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah melewatiku. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Aku.

"S-senpai terlihat c-capek sekali? J-jadi..."

"Jadi?"

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan jantungku. Debaran ini, terlalu...menyesakkan. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Ini pertamakalinya aku memanggilnya. Ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar suaranya yang hanya berbicara padaku.

"A-ambillah ini..!" kataku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Dia bilang, "Terima kasih." Dan tersenyum padaku.

Ini mungkin hari bersejarah bagiku. Hari ini, setelah dua tahun lamanya, aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Membawakan minuman yang mungkin tak dibutuhkannya. Tapi ini dia, disini. Dihadapanku. Tersenyum, dengan senyum sama yang selalu membuatku berdebar.

Aku takkan pernah melupakannya. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari perpisahan anak kelas tiga. Sekolah kami lulus seratus persen, yang artinya tidak ada yang tinggal kelas. Sekolah menjadi ramai, karena banyak guru yang menangis haru. Kepala sekolah yang berpidato dengan perasaan menggebu. Anak kelas satu dan dua yang bersorak senang. Juga para anak kelas tiga yang tertawa bahagia.

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk tidak mengikuti acara perpisahan itu. Memilih menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan perasaan hampa. Teringat kejadian satu minggu lalu. Disini, bersamanya. Bahkan senyumnya yang hangat masih terasa hingga sekarang. Dihatiku.

_Apa aku akan melihatmu lagi, wahai pangeran pencuri hatiku?_

Aku...hanya tidak siap jika melihatnya sekarang. Memakai baju kelulusan. Tertawa bahagia setelah perjuangannya selama ini menempuh pendidikan.

Aku...hanya tidak siap kehilangan semua kenangan bersamanya. Mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Tersenyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Menangis ketika melihatnya bersedih.

Aku...hanya tidak siap dengan hatiku yang lenyap. Diterenggut hilang, tergengam ditangannya.

Aku tidak siap dengan semua kemungkinan ini.

"Kenapa tidak terus terang saja?"

Aneh, memikirkannya membuatku bertingkah aneh. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Aku mulai gila.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Bisa kurasakan tangannya menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk menghadap padanya. Seketika wajahku memerah. Apa-apaan ini? Bukan akhir seperti ini yang kuminta.

"S-senpai?" suaraku tertelan lidahku sendiri.

Dia tersenyum, "Tertangkap kau. Kenapa sembunyi sih? Aneh banget!" dia bilang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku."

Tangannya masih betah menggengam tanganku. Rasanya hangat, juga menyakitkan. Mengapa dia tidak pergi saja? Keberadaannya disini malah membuatku semakin sesak.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"T-tolong lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Emangnya aku peduli."

"J-jahat sekali."

"Seharusnya kau tau itu. Aku tidak sebaik yang orang kira."

Lalu sunyi lagi. Airmataku bertambah deras. Mengapa aku harus menangis didepan orang ini? Tolong, siapa saja, selamatkan hatiku.

"Aku..." katanya sembari menutup mata. Suaranya pelan, "ingin menagih orang yang sudah membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Apa maksudmu?

Wajahnya memerah, "Disini..." dia menunjuk dadanya, "sesak."

Aku tau. Aku juga merasakannya.

"Makanya..." matanya lurus menatapku, "kau harus membayar ganti rugi!"

"G-ganti rugi?"

"Ya! Pokoknya kau harus disampingku terus. Supaya aku tidak khawatir dengan apa yang akan menimpamu, karena akan ada aku yang melindungimu. Supaya aku tidak perlu merasakan perasaan ini sendiri, karena kau akan berbagi denganku. Mengerti?"

Apa ini mimpi? Karena jika iya, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini. Dia, orang yang kusukai selama ini mengatakan hal itu didepanku. Memang bukan kata-kata indah seperti penyair ternama, hanya saja ini membuat napasku sesak.

_Ada aku yang melindungimu. Ada aku yang akan berbagi denganmu._

"T-tapi, kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum, kali ini sangat tulus dan terlihat bahagia.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu!" katanya lantang.

Aku... tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata apa-apa. Ini dia. Dihadapanku. Orang yang selama ini kukagumi. Orang yang telah mengenalkan perasaan tak diundang ini. Orang yang selalu ada didalam setiap mimpiku, setiap doaku. Cinta pertamaku. Mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' dengan suara yang terdengar meyakinkan. Tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Jadi, boleh kutau siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang bagus, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Mungkin kisah cintaku tidak se-romantis Romeo dan Julliet. Tidak se-indah seperti di negeri dongeng. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memilihkan dia untukku dan aku untuknya.

Satu hal yang kusadari setelah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kau pernah merasa tertekan dengan perasaan apapun yang menimpamu. Namun ingat, selalu ada jalan untuk keluar dari semua itu. Selalu ada pintu kebahagiaan yang tersedia untukmu. Hanya saja, apakah kau berani mengetuk dan masuk kedalamnya?

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?"

"T-tentu. Terima kasih."

Selalu ada happy ending untuk semua orang.

**-END-**

**Review?**


End file.
